vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Flynn is the main protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV. He was raised in a small village of Kiccigiorgi in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. He and his best friend Issachar traveled from their hometown to the capital to participate in the Gauntlet Rite. He was chosen to become a samurai. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 4-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Flynn Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Samurai, Messiah, Godslayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, can affect beings on the level of YHVH easily due to his connection to The Axiom), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Alraune, who overran a sizable portion of Naraku. Generated this much energy from killing a Lham Dearg) | Small Star level (Far above the likes of Huoniao and Tonatiuhwho both have the ability to move the sun) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated demons such as Lilith, Tiamat, the Archangel Azrael, and Thor) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated The Ancient of Days and Sanat. Killed both a serious Lucifer and the Demiurge. Slew the Merkabah, which was superior than all four of the Archangels and Jonathan) | Complex Multiverse level (Killed YHVH alongside Nanashi) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can dodge arrow based attacks) | Speed of Light to FTL (Should be faster than the Plasma, which can attack at the speed of light) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Merkabah, Demiurge and Lucifer) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely at least Peak human | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class (Can easily kill most of the demons of Naraku) | Small Star Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Issachar and the Minotaur with some trouble) | Small Star level (Far above Huoniao and Tonatiuh) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level' (Took hits from both a serious Lucifer and the Demiurge) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought YHVH alongside Nanashi) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with guns and most spells, Extended melee range with melee weapons | Same | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His various Swords, Spears and Guns, his Gauntlet. Intelligence: Flynn is a silent protagonist whose actions and personality are based on the player. However, it can be assumed that he is a master warrior due to besting opponents like Lucifer, The Merkabah, Beelzebub and so on. Flynn is also proficient in many types of weapons and magic, making him a great all-around fighter. In Apocalypse, Flynn is shown to be a great leader who rallies the people of Tokyo to his cause. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Theoretically, Flynn can use almost any possible skill within Shin Megami Tensei IV. A full list of the skills can be found here Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Late Game | IV Endgame | Apocalypse Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Samurai Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users